


Fun While Baking

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting
Summary: Y/N and Dean get into a food fight while she's baking cookies





	Fun While Baking

You hummed merrily as you pulled a batch of sugar cookies out of the oven. You breathed in the deliciously warm scent, sighing happily as you breathed out. You gently transferred the cut out cookies from the baking sheet to a platter nearby.

At the sound of footsteps, distinctively Dean’s, you glanced up.

“Good morning, love,” you said warmly.

“What’s with all the-” Dean gestured with his hands, unable to find words. He hadn’t had his coffee yet.

You ignored his question about the cookies and said, “Coffee’s in the pot, just finished brewing a few minutes ago.”

Dean grumbled his thanks and walked over to the pot, pouring himself a cup of freshly brewed coffee. He stole a cookie off the platter, thinking you weren’t looking and stuffed it into his mouth before you had time to notice.

“Nice try, Dean-o, but I saw you steal the reindeer cookie and eat it.”

He mumbled an inaudible reply. Once he swallowed and washed the cookie down with coffee he tried to his hand at speaking again. “What’s with all the baking? It’s not even nine am,” he asked, finally able to form words.

“Any time is baking time when one is in the mood, Dean,” You sprinkled confectioner’s sugar over the table.

Dean reached for a nearby bowl but you swatted his hand away before he could touch the cookie dough.

“You just stole a cookie, there’s no need to eat the cookie dough too,” your voice went high as you yelled at your boyfriend playfully.

He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he poured confectioner’s sugar in his hand and blew it into your face.

You gasped, a smirk growing on your face. You grabbed an icing spatula form the bowl of icing and smeared it across Dean’s face.

With that, the battle was on. You both threw flour and sugar and icing at each other until it looked like winter had made its way into the bunker.

You smiled as Dean wrapped you into a hug, tears from laughing streaming down your cheeks. He held you tight, the soft rumble of his chuckles echoing in his chest.

He lifted your chin up, placing a kiss on your lips. “Why don’t I help clean up this mess so you can finish baking?”


End file.
